Never Forgotten
by StarblazeForce
Summary: U.S.S Liberty finds a police box in outer space. What happens next can never be forgotten. Set after the events of Compromised. This is complete.
1. Chapter 1

U.S.S Liberty

First Officer Sovok was in deep argument with Captain Coto as they were in orbit. He wanted to hire yet ANOTHER redshirt. He would obviously die at one point, just like every other. " It would be illogical, judging on how many other security officers we have. We need more science and medical officers." Sovok said, but Coto was desperate to win the argument. He was about to say something when "AWERRR AWERRR AWERRR!" the red alert klaxons wailed. "Captain. Klingon K'tinga Bird-of-prey uncloaking at starboard!" Commander Kaplan exclaimed. Klingons? There was a peace treaty between the Federation and the Klingons. "Hail them. We need to find out why they're here." Coto said. "Aye, sir." Lieutenant Hong replied. She keyed her consol. It was taking longer than it should have to hail the Klingons. "Lieutenant, what's going on?" Coto asked. "Something's jamming our signals." Hong said. Before anyone could say another word, a torpedo slammed into the Liberty and rocked the ship around violently.

The impact was so strong that it flung everyone towards the port side of the bridge. "Damage report!" Coto yelled. He was already crawling back to his chair. "Shields down to 70 percent! Their weapons are strong! I've never seen any that can bring down our shields to 70 in one hit! Never in my life! I've tested every weapon on our ship in a simulation, and none of them could bring our shields down so low! The lowest they have gotten is 90! What kind of weapon did they even use!?" Lieutenant Peter Black wailed from engineering. Just as Black finished his sentence, another torpedo rocked the ship, and more kept coming until the Liberty's shields were down. Coto was furious. "Well? Are they going to finish us off?" He muttered angrily. Sovok somehow could sense that something bad would happen. He just had a feeling. A mysterious feeling that nothing good could come from this situation. The bridge was silent for a moment, but then an alarm broke the silence. "Bap Bap Bap Bap…" It rang in Sovok's ears. "The alarm indicates an intruder! Fifteen life forms are beaming into deck 24, which is engineering!" Kaplan said. Just then, Peter burst onto the bridge, panting and out of breath. "Klingons… enemies… phasers… beam… take over… ship." He gasped. Captain Coto had some idea of what Peter was trying to tell them, and it wasn't good. Then, more alarms sounded, and sensors indicated an object on a collision course. Coto looked at the scanners to see… a police box. "What? What's a POLICE BOX doing in OUTER SPACE?!"

TARDIS

The TARDIS's collision alarms wailed. The Tenth Doctor quickly shut them off and prepared to materialise. As the TARDIS materialised in Engineering, the Klingons turned around to investigate the strange vworping that suddenly interrupted them from taking over the ship. As the Doctor stepped out, all of the Klingons pointed guns at him, and he raised an eyebrow in return. "Well, that made for a warm welcome. Where have I materialised now? And what kinds of aliens ARE you?" The Klingon began shouting Klingon at him, to which he replied, "I don't understand." Then the TARDIS translators kicked in, having learned the new language, and the Doctor knew what the Klingon was screaming in his face. "We stunned and captured all the personnel on this deck! How did you get in here?" The Doctor simply grinned, and stepped back into the TARDIS, with a simple reply of "Materialisation circuit." The Klingons struck a puzzled expression as that same vworping rang across Engineering, and the "mysterious blue box" was gone, as quickly as it had come.

U.S.S Liberty

"Bang!" The Klingons slammed their axes into the turbolift doors, trying to burst through them to invade. Commander Kaplan reported a materialisation located on the Bridge. "Phasers out! It's probably the Klingons!" He said as he whipped his phaser out of its holster. A vworping filled the Bridge, and a blue police box suddenly blocked the turbolift doors, much to the surprise of the enemies in the shaft. The Doctor stepped out, to see the Starfleet officers all pointing phasers at him. "Who are you? And how on EARTH did you get onto our ship?" Coto asked. In reply, the Doctor said "Really. Do people have to point guns at me EVERYWHERE I go? I'm "The Doctor". Or "Ten". Or "Get Off This Planet", although strictly speaking that's probably not a name." "Come on! This is not a game!" said Coto. "It is most certainly not." "Well than, WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR AND HOW DID YOU GET ONTO MY SHIP?!" "Woah woah woah! No need for all this trouble. But if you insist, I will tell you how I got onto your ship and what I'm here for if you will just give me five minutes. Deal?" The Doctor asked, holding his hand out for a handshake and smiling pleasantly.

"Captain. I don't think we can trust him." Lieutenant Hong said. "Me neither." said Kaplan. Coto smiled and said in reply, "We'll give him five minutes. See if he delivers." "Thank you." interjected the Doctor. "If he doesn't, I'll throw him in the brig myself." finished Coto. "Uhh, not so thank you…" the Doctor muttered. Coto turned to the Doctor, now sitting in the Captain's chair. "Five minutes. Go." The Doctor replied with "I'm going to need a security team ready to mobilise, ventilation system maps covering this whole ship, a pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers, and a fez." (Star Trek version of an actual quote) Coto replied with "Get him his maps."

Five minutes later

"Your five minutes is up." said Coto. The Doctor replied with, "Right, and where's my fez?" "Ummm… I'll be right back" Coto said as he frantically rushed about the bridge looking for that misplaced fez from a month ago. The Doctor grabs a fez from under a chair, and casually asked, "Looking for something?" holding up the fez. He continued, "Ok. One. We need to get to Engineering. B. No, two. That's where the enemy base is. C, or three, we will have to climb through this ship. And coming in at a very low four, or D, or that little [IV] you see between brackets in footnotes, don't argue, and don't ask any dumb questions." The Doctor turned to leave. "Wait wait wait!" shouted a redshirt with a funny looking beard. "Who put YOU in charge? And who are you anyways?" The Doctor turned around, fire in his eyes. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I come from the planet of Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am nine hundred and three years old, and I am the man who will save your lives, and everyone else on this ship." The Bridge crew looked awestruck. "You got a problem with that?" asked the Doctor. "No, sir." grunted the redshirt. "In that case," said the Doctor, "Allons-y!"


	2. Chapter 2

The infiltration team was small, and only consisted of the best of the best. The whole team only had three people, the Doctor, the Captain, and a young lieutenant in the engineering division, Lieutenant Alieth Omekla. They figured she would be a valuable member of the infiltrating group because she was the only engineer to escape the Klingon invasion, and she knew Engineering and the surrounding vent system off the top of her head. And she was a captain before deciding to switch to being an engineer. As they crawled through the dark shafts, Lieutenant Omekla led, followed by Coto, and then the Doctor, disabling any security cameras the Klingons may use with a stick-looking contraption. Finally, they reached the end of the shaft, and had to travel by corridor. The Doctor hacked a Klingon team's comm system, making them think that there was a distress call at Sickbay, where some Starfleet medics were waiting… with some knockout hypos and a vengeance.

"We're here." They were at the entrance to main engineering. Most of the Klingons cleared out already, but there were still a few on patrol. "I think we can fight them off." whispered Coto, as he got up with his phaser out, but the Doctor stopped him by yanking him back by Coto's shirt. Coto gave the Doctor a look that seemed like he was saying "What?! You are CRAZY!" The Doctor seemed like he new what Coto ment, even though Coto didn't even say anything. "If we attack them, we'll attract too much attention. I'll handle it." He replied with a strong whisper as he pulled the stick-looking contraption from his jacket. "What is THAT?" Coto asked. The Doctor replied with a sly smile and pointed his contraption towards the Klingon patrols. "Plug your ears." The Doctor said. The group did what he said. The Doctor fiddled with his stick and instantly, the Klingons fell to the ground holding their ears and groaning. "Sonic screwdriver." he said. "And sonic sounds." The Doctor finished. The group made their way to the Klingon base. When they entered it, they got a nasty surprise.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks were inside, and when they caught sight of the Doctor, they started to surround the shocked group. "What are these? They're like... bad tempered pepperpots." Lieutenant Omekla said quizzically. The Doctor replied "These are the Daleks. I've seen them before. I've fought them before, and trust me. You don't want to fight them." The Doctor looked around "This was a trap. Now, I am about to do something incredibly stupid that will probably not work. Jump!" "What?!" "Yes, JUMP!" The Doctor jumped up and down over and over again and the rest of the group followed. The Klingon base rocked over and over each time they impacted the floor. Every so often, a Dalek tipped over and seemed helpless, but it would take too long for all of the Daleks to fall over. After a while, the Doctor finally realised that their plan wouldn't work. "Stop!" He said. Immediately, Lieutenant Omekla and Coto stopped. The Daleks were closing in. When the Daleks completely surrounded the group, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the ceiling. The leader of the Daleks laughed. "HA. YOU'RE TRAPPED, AND ABOUT TO DIE." "Yes. We are trapped. And speaking of traps, this trap has a great big mistake in it, a great, big whopping mistake." The Doctor said. "WHAT? WHAT MISTAKE?" The Daleks asked. "Didn't anyone ever tell you? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans on seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever, put in a trap." "AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?" asked the Dalek leader. The Doctor replied in a firm, strong voice, "Me." "BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!" The Doctor's sonic screwdriver blasted a big, smoking hole through the roof of the Klingon base. "Go, go, go!" said the Doctor as he made his sonic screwdriver into a ladder. He nudged Alieth Omekla and Captain Coto towards the ladder. When they were safe, the Doctor quickly put his sonic screwdriver back into its default form, flipped it through the air, and put it back into his pocket. "Well, I got what I wanted. They didn't think to take Communications down..." He pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "Broadcasting distress call to nearest ship... now." Coto looked at him, then broke into a smile. "You are truly brilliant, Doctor."

U.S.S Omega

Savel Nordri was suddenly awakened by a loud beeping from the Communications console. "Could you get that, Captain?" Ugh. Trying to manage an entire ship with a crew of three was hard, no matter how small the ship was. Especially now that Alieth left. And Omega was pretty small, being a stealth vessel made out of scrap parts. He still remembered that previous mission, the first one where he actually used Omega. Indeed, he had built Omega for that mission specifically. That had seemed so long ago... "Savel, a distress call from the U.S.S Liberty." said Kuolor, one of the few Klingons in Starfleet. Savel looked over; Liberty was being attacked? Alieth was on Liberty. Was this the work of Leia? She did bear a grudge on Alieth ever since the hacking incident. Then again, she would have targeted him first. "Alright. Let's check it out."

Savel absolutely admired his crew. Sure, it just consisted of him managing the Bridge, Kuolor on Operations, and Adal, a young German engineer and medic, taking care of, well, engineering and medical, but they were about the most efficient crew you could have in Starfleet, for each was an expert in their work. In no time at all, the Omega was on its way to the Liberty.

U.S.S Liberty

"This way," the Alieth said. The infiltration group was crawling through Jeffery's Tubes, avoiding the Daleks and Klingons that were hunting them down. They got to the Bridge and Communications officer on duty said, "Captain, ship approaching." He paused, then said "It's the Omega." "That's the best ship in the fleet." said Coto. "Brilliant." said the Doctor.

U.S.S Omega

"AWERRRR AWERRRR AWERRRR!" The Omega's red alert klaxons wailed. They had engaged in battle with the Klingon K'tinga Bird-of-Prey. "Fire!" Savel said. They watched as the enemies shields glowed red when a torpedo impacted it. Though the Omega's crew had a better strategy, the Klingons had more power. "Evade!" Savel said as a barrage of plasma torpedoes flew towards the Omega. The Omega tilted to a severe angle to dodge the torpedoes, but they still got hit by a few that brought down their shields to 90 percent. The two ships were getting dangerously close to each other, which made it extremely hard to prevent getting hit for the Omega. "Bang!" The Klingons were bringing the Omega's shields down abnormally quickly. As the Omega's shields dropped to 55 percent from a barrage of cloaked quantum torpedoes, Savel decided that he had no choice but to unleash a legendary torpedo, a torpedo that was crafted by the famous augment himself, The Khan Torpedo.

"Are you sure, Captain? It's our only one left." Adal asked. "Do it. Just do it." Savel didn't want to think through a dilemma, especially now. And it definitely wasn't time for cold feet. "Aye, Captain." Adal replied. He rushed to an ominous door in the back of Weapons Control. Inside was a single, solitary torpedo that seemed to glow in the dark room with its potency. As Adal slowly pressed the great big threatening button, a loud "Whoosh!" was heard as the torpedo zipped out the torp tube, faster than lightning, and created a draft so strong Adal was thrown back. The good news was they successfully disabled the Klingon's shields. The bad news was that the impact of the Khan torpedo further lowered the Omega's shields to 30%, and the Klingons decided to increase their firepower. Suddenly, a big blue projectile hurtled towards the Klingon Bird-of-Prey, directly for the Bridge.

TARDIS

The Doctor was sure. This was the only way, if his sonic screwdriver read the new ship's shield strength right. It was dangerously low, that ship would end up like Liberty soon. As the TARDIS hurtled towards the Bird-of-Prey, he sent one last transmission.

"Allons-y!"


	3. Chapter 3

Klingon Bird-of-Prey

There was a crash...

and a boom...

"Hull breach!" The Bridge wall had been broken through, and the Klingon ship was in chaos. Officers sprinted to the turbolifts, trying to avoid the void of space. The Klingon Captain was holding on for dear life to his chair; the navigations and weapons officers were not so lucky. They would get a proper funeral back on Qo'noS. Reports filed in from the Auxiliary Bridge, wondering what the hell was going on up there. Through the dust and smoke, the Klingon captain caught a glimpse of the source of the breach. It appeared badly damaged, with dents and scratches all over, but it did not appear to be breached in any way. That big blue box… it was the source of all their troubles now. They could have destroyed, or, better, taken over that other ship! As the Klingon Captain struggled towards the turbolifts, he vowed revenge on the blue box and whoever was in it.

TARDIS

The Doctor smiled as the scanner image blurred. Or was that his vision? The scanner wasn't damaged, after all. He had accumulated enough velocity to completely break through the front wall of the Klingon bridge. He would be surprised if there were any less than three casualties, and all high ranking officers. And he had given the other ships something valuable. Time. He had bought them, hopefully, enough time to perform some emergency repairs and regroup to reattack. He sent the TARDIS to the Time Vortex...

As his strength gave out, as he collapsed to the ground, as he succumbed to the comforting hum of the TARDIS, one thought was bouncing around in his head, the thought that he had immensely helped those other ships, that they now had a fighting chance... thanks to him. He thought a telepathic farewell to the crew, and bade them good luck in the battle, and everything swirled around,

darkening,

and darkening,

until it was totally black.

U.S.S Liberty

And Captain Coto could only watch as the blue box zipped out of the airlock. And could only watch as it exploded against the front wall of the Klingon bridge. And could only watch as the impact zone burst into flames. He heard someone shout, "NO!" but wasn't sure if that was his own voice, or someone else on the Bridge. All he knew was that this Doctor, who had suddenly appeared in the Bridge just a few hours ago, was gone. There was no way anyone could survive a high velocity impact, explosion, and fire all at once, especially one of that magnitude. The entire Bridge was silent as that courageous sacrifice unfolded, as if by slow motion, right in front of their eyes. This wasn't like one of those redshirt deaths that always occurred. This was different. They had only known the Doctor for a few hours, and yet, they had formed a friendship, no, a bond, deeper than that shallow link between them and any of the redshirts. And Coto found a single tear easing its way down his cheek, as the flames died down, and the dust settled, revealing the Klingon bridge.

The empty Klingon bridge.

And then all he felt was rage, cold hard rage. "I will avenge you, Doctor. I swear I will avenge you." The tear was wiped off brusquely, and he whipped around to face his crew, his voice dangerously quiet. "What are you all waiting for? I thought you were Starfleet officers. Prime the weapons, repair the shields. I want this ship battle ready in ten minutes, you hear me? Ten minutes." He paused, looked around at the silent crew. "Do it for the Doctor."

U.S.S Omega

"Savel. Savel, can you hear me? Acknowledge." "Acknowledged." replied Savel Nordri. Coto had called him, he didn't know what for. He was jerked back to attention by Coto continuing. "Savel, they called you the Ominous Shadow back on Romulus, and not without good reason. You're the man when it comes to stealth. Now listen. There are Klingons on the _Liberty_. I need you to get the _Omega_ close enough to the _Liberty_ to beam aboard all of our officers. Make sure the Klingons don't detect you; they have the secondary battle bridge." "Sure." The task was easy enough. Savel was the Ominous Shadow, after all. He eased the _Omega_ towards the _Liberty_ , slowly, until they were within beaming range. And they were, indeed, unnoticed, for the Klingons did not open fire. Then Coto sent a transmission, three words, and Savel knew Coto had a plan, and he got ready.

"On my mark."

Suddenly, the _Liberty_ opened fire. So many torpedoes flew towards the Klingon Bird-of-Prey, that Savel suspected that they had fired their entire payload. Every which kind of torpedo was on its way to the Klingon ship, photon, quantum, gravimetric, bio, plasma, the whole gamut. And the transmission receiver beeped, with another transmission from Coto, short, concise, to-the-point.

"MARK!"

Savel sent the transporter coordinates to Adal, and a few minutes later, the _Liberty's_ crew was on board the _Omega_. Coto stumbled onto the Bridge, panting, having run all the way from the Transporter Room. "I turned off the Life Support." he chuckled, motioning to the _Liberty_. "They'll have a hard time taking over _Liberty_ now." Suddenly, the ship rocked violently as the Klingon Bird-of-Prey fired on them. The _Liberty's_ torpedoes had hit the front part of the Bird-of-Prey, and the back part had detached. The secondary battle bridge was apparently untouched. As Savel and Coto looked on at the Klingon ship, seeking revenge for its dead crewmates, and remembered their own martyr, the Doctor, they prepared for the final battle. And one thing was clear. There would be no negotiations, no surrender. It was all too obviously going to be a battle to the death.


	4. Chapter 4

"Evasive manoeuvres! Pattern Omega Six, then move into Attack Pattern Beta One-Forty!" The Liberty crew slid smoothly into their new spots on the Omega, as Savel ordered his signature move set. Unfortunately, the Klingons had done their research, because they saw that coming. "Oh. Should probably use that less often." muttered Savel as the Klingons easily evaded his dual barrage pattern. "Sir! Torpedoes incoming!" yelled Kuolor, from his post. Savel grinned, and ordered, "Tractor beam. Let's steal their torpedoes. But don't let them know we're doing it." The Omega's tractor beam shimmered for a split second, then turned invisible in the blink of an eye, so fast, that you wouldn't know it had been visible a moment ago unless you were really looking for it. "Sir, torpedoes successfully retrieved." reported Adal from tractor beam control. "They're ours now." A sly expression crossed Savel's face. "Those torpedoes will register as Klingon torpedoes on their scanners. Perfect opportunity to confuse them. Ready, Adal?" Adal replied with "Affirmative." Savel smiled evilly, the inner Romulan coming out in him as he walked to the great big threatening button that controlled the torpedoes. He raised his hand, and slammed it.

Klingon Bird-Of-Prey

"Captain. The torpedoes have hit their target. No, wait. They haven't. Huh? The torpedoes are coming back at us!" The Klingon Captain jumped from his seat. "What? How?" Soon, the news had spread through the entire Klingon ship. However, no one had an answer. What they did have was their own torpedoes coming at them, and strange residual graviton readings. The Klingons were quite confused. But that wouldn't stop them. "Call in the backup." ordered the Captain.

S.I Omega

"Captain, another ship is approaching." announced Kuolor. "Not Starfleet." Great. The last thing the damaged Omega needed was MORE enemies to fight. Then it appeared on the viewer. A saucer-shaped ship, about the size of a twenty-first century aircraft. And The entire Bridge crew burst out laughing. "It's tiny! What threat could it pose?" asked Coto. Savel, however, was not tricked. "Dunno. The Klingons allied themselves with it, so it must be more dangerous than it seems." Suddenly, a loud, obnoxious, and very annoying voice sounded over the comms. "SURRENDER OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAATTTTTEEEEE!" "I remember those!" recalled Alieth. "Those are... the... the... da...de...dae... the pepperpots! Whatever, I don't remember their real name." Coto also remembered. "You mean the Daleks. The Doctor warned us about them. Savel, blow them up. Now." He sounded very scared. By Coto's tone of voice, Savel could tell that those 'dalek' things were dangerous, even though he didn't know what they were. "Torpedoes." he ordered. "Blow them out of the skies."

The Omega fired a barrage of torpedoes, alongside some phaser action. They all hit their mark. An explosion engulfed the Dalek saucer, but when the dust settled, they were dismayed to see that it looked almost unharmed. Suddenly, Lieutenant Black called in. "I got the shields up to 70%, but they won't budge any higher, even with Adal's help, and she's a good engineer. Still, it's better than- oh, never mind." Savel looked confused at the sudden cutoff. "What is it, Lieutenant?" Black's reply was grim. "Our shields are totally offline. And whatever weapon they used, we weren't able to detect it." Savel groaned. A weapon, invisible to their scanners? "Evasive action. Don't stick to a pattern, just make our movement as unpredictable as possible. And fire every so often, any time a hit is guaranteed. It's our only hope of winning this battle." The Bridge crew automatically executed the commands, and did it excellently. The Omega did not suffer any damage. However, the saucer was also holding extremely well; it may as well have been untouched by the torpedoes. The battle against the saucer seemed hopeless, so Savel ordered the primary target to be the Klingon bird of prey. Their shields were already down, after all. However, the job was made much harder with the threat of the saucer. And then things got so much worse. "Captain, we're out of torpedoes. And more ships are approaching. Mostly Klingon ships, but a few saucers as well." Savel was disheartened upon hearing the news. Why did nothing ever go according to plan? But, he did have some weapons on his side. "Coto, there's an enviro-suit in Airlock 7. Don it, then I'm beaming you to Liberty. The intruders should be dead, as you said Life Support was off. Turn it on; tell me when you do. I'll get the rest of your crew there after then. And I've got some trustworthy friends in Starfleet Intelligence. They're all over the place. They didn't answer the distress call from Liberty, even though many were in range, because they don't meddle with normal Starfleet matters, but they will help a fellow officer. Then we'll have some numbers too." Coto smiled. "This will be fun."

S.I Void

"Admiral. S.I Omega requesting assistance against Klingons." said Lieutenant Tav, the Pavakian tactician aboard the flagship of the Intelligence. Admiral Idiwar shot him a quizzical look. "Nordri should be able to handle Klingons in that ship of his. It beat mine- I mean, this one- in a training combat." Tev had a ready answer, after reading the rest of the transmission. "He mentions a new enemy, far stronger than any in our database. They took his shields from 70 to 0 in one hit." Idiwar was surprised. "Indeed? Let's have a look."

S.I Omega

"Captain, ships approaching. No identification, no known starship class." Savel looked at the monitor, and grinned. "Those would be Starfleet Intelligence ships, coming into the battle. No starship classification, because each is custom-made. Like mine. Makes it easier to identify them if you're in the Intelligence, and harder if you're not. Hmm, let's see what we've got here. Wasp, Soul Slayer, Ebony, Whisper, oh, Shadow's here! Wow, Selik must be really concerned over me and my ship... or curious about the nature of the enemy. Wow. Talk about cold-hearted. Anyhow, moving on, we've got Phantom, Silence, oh, Veil! Normally that one concerns itself with spy missions. Wow, Starfleet Intelligence must be really hyped up over an enemy not in the databases. Woah, Void is here?! That's the flagship, commanded by Admiral Idiwar himself! Strongest ship in the Fleet! I was the only one to beat it, and only beat it once, compared to my eighteen other losses!" Then, the Klingons arrived. Savel sent a fleet-wide transmission. "This is Commander Savel Nordri, of S.I Omega. The Klingons and their allies, called Daleks, have arrived in what is clearly an army in Federation space. Admiral Idiwar and Fleet Admiral Barker have confirmed that Starfleet and the Federation are taking this action as a declaration of war. At this point, the safety and well-being of your ship and crew become Priority One, overriding even the Prime Directive. Take any measures necessary to protect your ship and crew. Nordri out." And with that, all hell broke loose.

Heart of the TARDIS

TARDIS: The Daleks are back and my pilot is gone; what am I supposed to do now? There's one apparent solution, but is it right? The Time Lords were sent with Gallifrey to the pocket universe for a reason, a very good reason, to keep the universe safe. But now, would bringing them back still defeat the purpose of putting them there? Before, the answer would have been 'yes.' But now? Even with the Time Lords absent, the universe is still in danger, and really, the only hope the universe has is the Time Lords. The Daleks, in their weakened state, would be relatively easily defeated by the Time Lords. I think it's the right choice, to bring them back.. To do it, I must broadcast my pilot's name, throughout the universes. So here we go. Broadcasting…

S.I Omega

Savel was at a loss for words. The tactics of the Starfleet Intelligence fleet were so advanced, he didn't even know how they worked! So these were those manoeuvres that had been kept hidden in that vault: they were manoeuvres for when a large amount of Intelligence ships were working together! Idiwar was so clever. He receives a comm from Idiwar, telling him to go to his quarters and patch it there. He does so, Idiwar was probably giving him the new manoeuvres. He was right. Copies of the manoeuvre plans were sent to him, over his specific encryption code. He did his best to memorise them, then went back to the bridge, and started directing those movement patterns. And he fit right into the rest of the fleet.

The Intelligence ships were making short work of the Klingons. Using coordinated manoeuvres, they picked off the Klingon ships like flies. Soon, the Klingon ships were totally wrecked. The Intelligence ships, on the other hand, had suffered negligible damage. The Intelligence ships began to assault the saucers, which had been a heavy inconvenience throughout the battle. But the Daleks were not so easily cowed, nor their saucers as easily destroyed. The Intelligence ships barely made a dent in the Daleks' defence. This time, the Daleks were the ones picking off ships like flies. However, the Intelligence was much wiser than the Klingons. Every time a ship was hit, it would warp away to safety to perform repairs. Even so, without any ships destroyed on the Intelligence side, the Daleks had the advantage. Their ships were simply stronger. Starfleet would need help.

Suddenly, a strange code blips across the Communications console. And the Daleks fall still.

And as if a gift from heaven, the help came. Huge golden spire-like ships zipped into the battlefield and fired on the Daleks. Savel was amazed at the efficiency of the ships. "Hail them, I want to know who they are." His hail was answered by a man wearing a funny-looking hat, resumably the captain of the other ship. "I am the Time Lady Asaki of Gallifrey. Our fleet of War TARDISes has been called to deal with the Dalek issue." Coto butted in. "Who called you?" he asked. Asaki replied with "We were called by the Doctor's TARDIS." Coto was surprised. "The Doctor is alive?" Asaki glanced downward, but looked back at the camera a moment later. "The TARDIS broadcasted the message. She does not know the whereabouts of her pilot. And yes, TARDISes are sentient. But why do you ask?" Coto's face fell. "Oh. I asked because the Doctor rammed his TARDIS through the front wall of one of those ships. It crippled the ship, but I think he died. When the smoke cleared, the area was empty." Asaki was silent. Another Time Lord said from behind her, "We mourn with thee. The Doctor was the one to save Gallifrey. We all owe him our lives." Suddenly, Asaki and the other Time Lord were thrown off balance. "Now, Captain, we must return to the battle." Asaki says, then turns off the transmission.

The Time Lords, or, more accurately, Gallifreyans, had easily defeated the Daleks. Their War TARDISes had seemed specially equipped to fight the Daleks, and the Gallifreyans had been able to predict the Daleks' manoeuvres as well. It was almost as if the Gallifreyans had battled the Daleks before. As the battle wound down, Asaki, who turned out to be leading the fleet, bade Savel farewell and thanked him for the help in defeating the Klingons. The War TARDISes left, and Savel leaned back in his chair and sighed. The battle was over, and Starfleet had won. And in the passage, they had found a new ally. And, better yet, the Daleks were now in their database. Any time they met the Daleks in the future, they would be ready. Coto had also offered the information he was able to get on the Doctor to Savel, to add to the databases. Savel was pondering the outcomes of the battle, when suddenly, a huge metal sphere rose in front of Omega. And it was the Daleks. They forgot about the flagship, which had not entered the battle, the Dalek Crucible. Oh, great. Last thing they needed was another battle. Especially since the Time Lords had left, and Starfleet Intelligence was in no condition to fight.

The Crucible raised its weapons. Savel watched as the Dalek guns powered up, and knew they were screwed. Then the whole thing, the entire Crucible, simply blew up.

It just exploded and was gone. Coto and his crews had no idea what caused the explosion. But what they did know was that they were safe. The Daleks were gone, and so were the Klingons. For now. They set course for Starbase 9 to perform repairs and honour the dead. When they arrived, Fleet Admiral Barker was standing in the transporter room, waiting for them.. "Good work. I should consider giving you a promotion for that." Coto shook his head. "It wasn't me. I couldn't have done it without Savel, Admiral Idiwar, Starfleet Intelligence's fleet, Asaki and her Time Lord fleet, and most of all, the Doctor. Speaking of which, we should give him a proper funeral. He died flying his ship into the Klingon ship." Barker started. "What? He flew his ship into a Bird-of-Prey? INTO one?" Coto nodded. "Yeah. The whole collision course manoeuvre, that's what he did. It worked." Barker thought for a while, then said, "Well, that's a pretty stupid idea, but it's really courageous of him. We should definitely honour him with a proper funeral."

"Officers of Starfleet. We are assembled here to honour a man, deceased in combat. He was not of Starfleet, and was obviously not of any other major factions in the universe. We recently found out he is a Gallifreyan, from the planet Gallifrey. He abruptly materialised in the bridge of the U.S.S Liberty during a Klingon boarding party raid, blocking the turbolift doors and arresting the progress of the Klingon boarding party. He then proceeded to attempt to infiltrate the Klingon base in Engineering, only to discover one of his own enemies, the Daleks. The Liberty, helped by the Omega, engaged the Bird-of-Prey, but with little success. The Doctor finally crippled the Klingon ship, by flying his own into it, but at the cost of his life. And we are assembled here to honour the Doctor." The flagbearers were solemnly folding the Federation flag, as Coto ended his speech, when the wind picked up, and a familiar sound filled the air. Coto looked up. "What? No way. That's… that's…." The rest of Liberty's bridge crew were also looking towards the sound. Coto was amazed. "But... I know that sound. It brings hope to anyone who hears it, no matter how lost they are. That's the sound the TARDIS makes. Which means… " Barker walked up and asked, "What is it?" Coto replied, rather absentmindedly, "Something ancient, something new, something borrowed, something..." The TARDIS materialised, and Coto finished, "Blue!" The doors swung open. And the Doctor walked out. "Did you miss me?"


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I believe an explanation is in order." Coto said to the Doctor. The 'funeral' was over, and the general public's shock dealt with, concerning the return of the Doctor. The Doctor thought for a moment. "Ehhhhh, nah. Won't tell you. I have my methods. Oh, and by the way. I blew up the Crucible." Coto glared at him. "As a Captain of Starfleet, I ORDER you to explain exactly what happened, from the moment that you crashed into the Klingon bridge until the moment your TARDIS disappeared." The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "Make me." And he bolted.  
"Get back here! By the authority of Starfleet, I ORDER you to!" The Doctor looked over his shoulder, and only ran faster. In the direction of Starfleet Intelligence, a shiny reflective-glass tower. He jumped on a motorbike, just as Coto caught up. "Really, a motorbike? Hardly suits you." he said. The Doctor replied, "I rode this in the anti-grav Olympics, twenty-seventy four. I came last." Coto scrutinised him. "What are you doing? Because I know you have a plan." The Doctor said, "I'm going to Starfleet Intelligence. Can't have you knowing anything about me. Time Lord regulations. Not going to do anything major, just delete any files concerning me." Coto narrowed his eyes. "The building has a retina scan-activated lock. I'm afraid you're not getting in." The Doctor laughed. "Didn't you hear the word, 'anti-grav?'" He slammed a button and zoomed off. Coto watched him, before breathing, "Oh, dear Lord." The Doctor was driving right up the wall of the tower. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and broke through the glass.

Starfleet Intelligence  
Savel was analysing data on the Doctor in the File House when something broke through the glass with a loud shatter. He whipped around. That glass was phaser-proof! And who would break into the File House anyways? There were much more tempting rooms, with much higher security, down on the lower floors. When he turned, he saw... a motorbike. He whipped out his tricorder and scanned it. An anti-grav? Those were so outdated, they had gone out of fashion sometime around twenty-seventy four. Suddenly, his tricorder data disappeared. When he went into history, though, it registered as deleted. The Doctor picked himself up from under the motorbike, holding the sonic screwdriver and grinning. "Please stand aside and don't interfere, Savel, I don't want to hurt you." Savel, confused, stood aside. The Doctor walked over to the datacloud monitor, and used his sonic screwdriver to hack into the cloud. He browsed for a while, until he hit the file with his information. He hit 'delete.' And just like that, the files disappeared. "Oi!" Savel yelled. "You can't do that!" He chased the Doctor, who had already mounted the motorbike. He pulled out his elytra, courtesy of the Starfleet Intelligence tech department, and flew after him.

The Doctor knew a lot more about San Francisco than Savel anticipated. As far as he knew, this was the Doctor's first time here; how did he know the streets so well? Savel finally managed to corner the Doctor in an alley. "Well, you have a lot of explaining to do." But the Doctor drove up a building, and the chase resumed. Savel looked ahead, and saw the TARDIS. "I can't let him get there." But Savel knew his advantage. The Doctor would take up his valuable time dismounting the motorbike. That would be Savel's chance. He picked up speed, they were almost at the TARDIS. "Any time now… ." But then, the Doctor drove right in, the TARDIS doors shutting right behind him. Savel hit the brakes. "What? No fair!" But he had backup. With all of Starfleet Intelligence looking for him, there was no way the Doctor could stay undetected. He flew back to the Tower, the TARDIS dematerialising behind him.  
"Admiral Idiwar. The files on the Doctor have been deleted. By the Doctor." Savel was telling the Admiral what had happened, so the Admiral could organise a chase. Sure enough, he did. "Deleting files of a Starfleet top secret organisation is a court-martial offense." Savel mentally rolled his eyes; everything was a 'court-martial offense' in Starfleet. Idiwar continued. "I will have top operatives look for the Doctor. Hmm, let's see, Selik, Lathcem, Forcé, and, of course, you, Nordri. I give you personal clearance to any technology and resources you need." "Aye, sir." Savel went to the shuttle launch area to get to Omega. He had a Doctor to hunt down.

TARDIS  
The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. That had been close, too close. He felt rather satisfied; he knew his memorising of the San Francisco streets during that incident in 2041 would do him well one day. Then, he noticed a short transmission, from Savel. "Starfleet Intelligence is after you. I suppose you'll see me again. I'm not done with you yet, and this is not the last you've seen of me." Well, maybe that was true, and maybe it wasn't. Now then, he wanted to do some exploring. Maybe check out that wormhole that led to the other side of the Milky Way? What had Starfleet called that, the Bajoran Wormhole or something? Well, no matter. What did matter was what was on the other side. So he set the coordinates and pushed the lever.  
Next stop: Everywhere.


End file.
